


severa's diary of egg cracking

by himokko413



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Self-Discovery, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himokko413/pseuds/himokko413
Summary: day 1 of FE Trans Week 2020, prompt "Acceptance/Realisation (+ Fashion)"good timeline 15-20 years after the events of awakening. present!Severa (pre-cracking) meets past!Lucina (socially transitioned) and slowly cracks.(CW: some misunderstanding)
Relationships: Lucina & Serena | Severa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	severa's diary of egg cracking

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first attempt at fanfic. now watch me overthink EVERYTHING. ps grima was defeated AN 1704

Gods, looking back at these old diary pages make me feel like a jerk. But I guess life works that way, because how else would I have gotten to the point that I did? I've got a girlfriend who's very talented (ask anyone), and I've become a cute girl myself (bonus)!  
Anyway, here's the story of how I started becoming that cute girl. Enjoy (and cringe.) - Severa

* * *

  
**Monday, 15th of Blue Sea Moon, AN 1723**  
"More than a decade had passed since the Shepherds' duty had been fulfilled. Exalt Chrom, alongside many allies, had defeated the Fell Dragon, calling upon the Divine Dragon's power. On the way, they had met their own children, from a time where they had lost everything, and helped them become who they ought to be. Some of those children opted to stay in this new world, yet some left soon after the end."  
At least, that's how my mom puts it. I really don't believe it, though, because why haven't I seen any of those "future kids"? Wouldn't she meet another me? She's awfully quiet about that. To be fair, I wouldn't want to meet my future self even if he WAS here.

 **Tuesday, 16th of Blue Sea Moon, AN 1723**  
So I met that girl that His Highness Chrom always loves to flaunt. Lucina, his DAUGHTER. I thought he had a son. Did he die and she take her place? I don't know. She's really cool, though. And a complete mess.   
She was wearing a shirt with the face of some exalt from like 500 years ago on it. And a Ylissean blue skirt. I'm one to talk, but like... if this is girl is what HIS HIGHNESS THE EXALT thinks is next in line, I'm not worried about my choices.   
Anyway, enough rambling about how she dressed. I went up to her and told her I liked her dress, she said thanks, and then I tried to ask her where Chrom's son went. I don't know why, but she then just said "I don't want to talk about it" and left. Do I smell "fishy business?"

 **Thursday, 18th of Blue Sea Moon, AN 1723**  
I found Lucina again. I mean, not in a stalker way (I remember the "Good Ol' Tharja" story thank you very much), but like, she was in the market again. Looking for clothes. She was wearing some kind of undersuit with a dress over it, which really helped me know it was her. Honestly, I'm not going to judge anymore, I'm just as bad. So I go up to her and say sorry about yesterday, she accepts it (thankfully), and then I asked if we could meet again sometime soon (How do I do this whole dating thing?). She said she comes to the market every Tuesday and Thursday. My schedule just got BUSY!

* * *

(Long story short, we kept meeting up until...)

* * *

**Wednesday, 7th of Verdant Rain Moon, AN 1723**  
I don't know what to think. We met at the old ruins, like I promised. We talked about how our lives have been, stuff we do in our downtime, and all that stuff. Like an hour later, I asked again about Chrom's son. Then:  
"Okay. Let's both take some deep breaths. I trust that you don't speak a word of this to ANYONE except my father." I promised. "Well, to start... I was born as Chrom's son. However, now, with the graceful help of my father and the acceptance of everyone in Ylisse... I am now, and will always be, Chrom's daughter."

 **Thursday, 8th of Verdant Rain Moon, AN 1723**  
Look, I'm sorry I cut it off early yesterday, but I really REALLY feel lost. So Luci WAS Chrom's son, but now she's his daughter? Can you even DO THAT? Actually, no, that's not it. HOW did she even do that!? There's no magic like that! Or at least, no magic that I've heard of. But WHY would she do it?

 **Friday, 9th of Verdant Rain Moon, AN 1723**  
Another meeting with Luci. I asked her more about why she became a girl, and how she did. How she did it was a bit too much for me to follow (it involves some really new magic that the real Good Ol' Tharja of all people discovered), but what got to me was why.  
So, long story short, all her life, she had felt that she was a girl. The body that she was born in disagreed, but she wasn't going to give up. I know my life has so many best parts, but the best part? Her dad (that's Chrom) said that the Lucina from the future (the future that my mom says she met her kid in) was a girl too. I don't get this past future that even Luci knows about, but if it's legit, then I guess "I" was there too.

 **Saturday, 10th of Verdant Rain Moon, AN 1723**  
I asked mom about the kids from the future. She told me that I wasn't there. It wasn't... "me"?

 **Sunday, 11th of Verdant Rain Moon, AN 1723**  
I keep thinking about how Luci just... became a girl. If she can do it...

 **Monday, 12th of Verdant Rain Moon, AN 1723**  
Okay... but something in me is saying that I am a girl. I mean... I know in my mind that it is true, but... I can't do it like Luci did. She's got HIS HIGHNESS CHROM AND ALL OF YLISSE BEHIND HER... and all I have is my prodigy mom.

 **Tuesday, 13th of Verdant Rain Moon, AN 1723**  
Today, I told mom about how I feel like I am a girl. I didn't know what to expect, but... she hugged me really tight and said this to me...  
"Severa... it's really you..."  
So I guess my name's Severa? I won't lie, I wanted to pick my name. Though... maybe it's best that I don't. I don't even trust myself to that.  
The only thing I can think of now isn't worrying about what everyone would think. It's just two words:

_What's next?_

**Author's Note:**

> we're gonna save "Lucina and Severa's Comfortable New Life" for next time (day 5)


End file.
